Magical Beings, Coffee, and Insanity
by Arianwen44
Summary: Set three years after the Werewolves and Dragons Trilogy. JUST FOR FUN! Geoff and Drake now end up in the world of today and Becca is there to greet them! A dragon and a boy... plus one deranged werewolf... what kind of horrible/fantastic things could POSSIBLY go wrong? Comprised of one-shots and such for humor's sake! xD RATED T for Becca's 'absurd' language.
1. Chapter 1: Doorways and Digital Clocks

**... I'M BACK LOVELIES!  
****Writing more for DragonHeart and with BECCA!**

**Now, this story is just a series of funny little pieces, so there isn't going to be some immensely awesome plot (SORRY), but it IS for fun and just because I got this idea and just HAD to use it! xD  
I DO NOT OWN DRAGONHEART! Just Becca, and this story IDEA, _NOT_ the DRAGONHEART idea.**

**Anyways... FIRST CHAPTER!**

* * *

Chapter One: Doorways and Digital Clocks

Humming along her way down the street, Becca happily munched on a small bag of popcorn while she fixed the hat on her head. The day was a late sunny afternoon in August, not to hot and not cold at all, thank goodness that the recent heat-wave had lessened or else she would have stayed indoors with her beloved air-conditioning. Instead she had been forced out of the house by her landlord, a rather nice woman who always tended to her herb-garden and offered Becca rides to the grocery store every now and again. Yet today she had told Becca to get outside, claiming that she had been spending too much time indoors playing 'noisy games' and needed some fresh air.

_If you count living by the highway getting fresh-air…_ she thought in amusement.

The house she was currently a tenant in was rather small, a little cozy house only a few blocks away from the highway. Though it was sometimes a little noisy she enjoyed living there, it was close to a large park and only a twenty-minute walk from the store, fifteen if she took her bike, or better yet, transformed. Having been living in the house for almost a year, Becca had done well to hide her little, 'difference'; Living with a young werewolf is probably not the kind of thing her landlady would like to know.

Becca popped another kernel into her mouth, crunching on it and sighing. It had been at least three years now, since her last adventure with Geoff and Drake, her 'job' had given her a 'break' (for now, if you could call it one) and she had decided to go back to school for a year or so. Looking down the road towards the park ahead of her, Becca beeline for her favourite spot. The spot was a small shaded glade surrounded on all sides by trees and separated from the park by a significant amount of undergrowth, accessible by a narrow and small path through the trees that only Becca really knew of. The grass there was soft to lie on and there was a large tree just in the right spot to prop her back against and relax, shading her from the bright sunlight. Once reaching the spot she placed her black shoulder bag next to her and sat down, leaning on the smooth bark while gazing up at the sky while still chewing her snack. Turning to her side she opened her bag and pulled out a sketchbook filled with messy pages and drawings; slipping a clean sheet of paper out she began sketching something random.

_Man I miss you guys…_ she thought, her mind straying back to her crazy, wild adventures back in time._ It was always so much fun, now I'm bored out of my mind and getting fat off of junk food…_ she placed the bag next to her and crossed her arms over her chest, ruffling her striped t-shirt while she bowed her head. _It was fun though, and I guess I've had my fun._

A calm breeze blew through the glade, rustling the tree above her and making it groan. Becca breathed deeply before closing her eyes and dozing for a moment or so, dreaming of her antics and her times in the past, that and thinking of her next meal.

Suddenly there was a loud _CRACK!_ Nearby and a few muffled thudding noises, followed by grunts of discomfort and frustration. Becca jolted awake and sat up, ready and waiting incase something flew at her suddenly.

But instead all she head was a short curse and a second voice's scolding tone, curious Becca stood and crept closer to the part of the undergrowth where she heard the voices emanating from. Peeking through the bushes she peered into the shade, spotting one hulking shadow and a second, far smaller shadow beside it.

"Dammit… did we _need _to fly so close to that cliff?" came one voice, sounding like a boy and a man's at the same time.

The other one just growled, "Well don't blame me! That mountain came out of nowhere!" something snapped and the bushes around the area quivered.

"Of all the dim-witted morons in the world, you are the worst!"

"You look funny!"

"You're _face_ is funny!"

"OY! I'd hate to break it up but you're both in a public area, keep the insults to a minimum please or I'd have to beat you with a cracker," said Becca, rather amused. The two shadows froze in place, neither moving but unable to escape Becca's stare, for her wolfish eyes penetrated even some of the darkest of nights.

There was a long silence before the smaller shadow stirred and asked, "…B-Becca?" came a tentative inquiry.

The girl went stiff, her name mentioned by some random guy sending a shiver of fear up her spine, "Who are you? What do you want?" she tensed her body, ready to transform and run home at a moment's notice and bolt.

"Becca? Is that really you?" the shadow came closer and Becca backed away.

"Answer me or I'll rip you to shreds! Who are you and what do you want?" she snapped.

The shadow paused, "Becca, it's us!" stepping into the light, Becca saw the familiar curly blond hair and boyish face of Geoff, his blue eyes lit with happiness; beside him was a large dragon with coppery-green scales and warm, friendly yellow eyes that seemed to sparkle in happiness. Staring at him in disbelief, Becca gawked at the boy as if she were dreaming some absurd and impossible dream.

But the silence only lasted so long.

"WHAT THE FUCK MAN! HOW THE HELL ARE YOU HERE? WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO MORONIC-POPCORN-POPSICLE-POPROCKS DOING HERE?" she flew back out of the bushes to stand in the clearing by the tree with her shoulders squared and her eyes wide with surprise.

Stumbling out of the brush came both the boy and the dragon, Drake significantly taller than Geoff for obvious reasons, and crashing over a large bush. Once they were both standing on the glade in front of Becca, she gawked at them again while they stared back. Clearly time had messed up again, for they were no older than they had been when she had left them three years earlier, yet she had changed drastically.

_Time must be REALLY screwy… if the tables have flipped,_ Becca remarked inwardly.

Suddenly Geoff leapt at her, throwing his arms around her with a loud whoop of joy. Caught off-guard Becca yelped and fell over onto her back painfully, whacking her head on the ground and groaning in pain. Drake laughed and sat down beside them, "Come on Geoff! Let the poor girl breathe!" he said in amusement, Geoff scoffed and sat back, leaving Becca gasping for breath.

Sitting up, Becca smiled and stared at them, "What are you two doing here?" she asked for the third time.

Geoff shrugged, "We were just flying around and for some reason we hit this really strong wind, then suddenly we hit this weird vortex thing and dropped from the sky and down here!" he grinned widely, "Right onto you, I guess," looking around he tried to discern his surroundings, frowning and looking back at her, "Where are we? Is there a village nearby?"

Becca cringed and smiled nervously, "Uh… you're _in_ the city,"

Both he and Drake looked about in shock and surprise, which seemed to be a frequent and permanent expression on their faces now, both replied, "WHAT?"

"Well this is just a park! A small recreational wood, you two are actually in the middle of the city…" Becca motioned around them and the two still gawked at her. "of course you would be able to see it all from higher up, well maybe not all of it… cities here are a lot bigger than ones where you come from,"

Just then Drake opened his wings and stepped forward, "I'll go take a look, see how far away this 'city' is from here,"

_Clearly not listening!_ Becca ran up to him and stood on his paw, "NO! NO! NO! NO! You can't do that!"

"Why not?" Drake arched an eyebrow, his golden eyes gazing at her questioningly.

"BECAUSE! If someone saw a dragon flying about they'd call the army or start a panic attack! No, you have to stay here!" ordered the werewolf, refusing to budge from her spot even when Drake tried to move her off.

Geoff stood then, "But a dragon is not scary, Drake is friendly! Back home almost everyone knows that,"

"Try telling that to two-million terrified people Geoff," she said.

He sighed heavily, running a hand through his curly hair, "So what are we supposed to do then?"

Eyeing Geoff's scruffy hair, his ruffled tunic and the rest of his medieval garb, she frowned. Then turning to look at Drake, his body the size of a Clydesdale horse and his tail doubling his length, she groaned hopelessly. "Geoff, you're easier to hide than Drake. You two will just have to wait here until nightfall and I'll bring you back home with me, but for now I'll have to go find you some clothes Curly," packing her bag, the girl slung the pack onto her shoulder and nodded, "Both of you hide in the bushes where you fell, it will be easier to hide if someone else knows of my spot… though I'm sure not many people do," she reassured them, bouncing off to the side of the clearing.

Arching an eyebrow, Geoff held out his hands, "And what do we do? Just sit on our backsides until you get back?"

"YUP!" and with that she disappeared into the path.

* * *

It was late evening when Becca finally crawled back into the clearing, the sun had set long ago and the stars were just winking into light now. When she appeared she heard nothing, suddenly suspecting that she had imagined their appearance she nearly sighed and turned around to leave. Instead she approached the bushes on the other side of the tree and whispered.

"Geoff? Drake?" she called softly into the shadows. To her relief there was a stirring sound and a responsive answer.

"Yes? Becca? Is that you?" It was Geoff, Becca could spot his keen blue eyes in the shadows and she grinned.

"Come on out of there, I have to get you back home as quickly as I can!" she motioned for them to hurry as she bounced away to make room. Moments later Drake and Geoff trampled from the growth and followed her into the grassy glade, the dragon stretching like a cat and yawning widely as he uncurled his cramped muscles.

Becca tapped her foot, "Drake? Could you fly all three of us out of here? It's too dense over there where I came in," pointing upwards she grinned and Drake nodded. "Okay, take us up and I will tell you where to go," that said, the dragon allowed her to jump onto his back along with Geoff, who sat behind her. A few seconds passed as he unfurled his wings and fanned them, only to drive them downwards and shoot into the air.

Directing Drake carefully, Becca got the dragon to fly out over the park at a low height and land just on the street outside it. After that they hopped off and Becca led the way down the street so cautiously that Geoff started to think the whole town riddled with enemies. A long time passed with no disturbances, much to Becca's immense relief, and they got to the house in one piece.

It was small and hard to see in the dark, even with the brightness of the street lamps a few houses down. Inside the lights were off and both the front and back doors were shut tight and locked, Becca removed something that jingled from her pocket and crept around the back of the house to the side door. Holding the jingling, shiny mass in her hands she inserted one of the things, which was a flat-ridged device, into the doorknob and jiggled it a little. Soon it clicked open and she swung the door inwards into a shadowy house, striding in she flicked on a small light and immediately the room flooded with warm luminescence.

"Alright, Curly help me get Drake through the door please," she said, with her pulling and Geoff pushing from behind, Drake fit through the doorway with only just a little scratching of the paint. Becca smiled, "Come on guys! Into the house we go, there's only one floor so we don't have to worry about stairs, Drake you will just have to sleep in my room with Curly, I'll take the guest room," Becca knew there was always an extra room, her landlady allowed her to use it if she had too much of an overflow of work in one room and needed to sleep somewhere else.

After stuffing Drake into yet another tight spot, the poor dragon looking utterly distraught and cramped in his space, Becca smiled at them. She glanced at the clock on the table beside her bed, reading 1:30 a.m. and let out a short breath. "Right! My landlady won't be back tonight, thank heavens she is out with some friends, I'm going to be in the other room, DO NOT TOUCH ANYTHING! If you break any of my stuff… you will die a slow and painful death…" giggling she snatched up her laptop and left the room, "Goodnight lovelies!" she called cheerily.

It was rather strange, she never thought this could happen before, and now it had. Instead of _her_ going back in time, it was _them_ who were jumping forward into it.

_Odd… wonder why this is happening?_ Laughing as she crawled into bed, Becca snuggled against the covers and was soon fast asleep, a large smile plastered across her chest as she slept.

* * *

**8D Let me know what you think!  
****I got a little lazy/tired during the last little bit, MORE FUNNY TO COME! ME PROMISE!**

**R&R please! ^_^ *hugs***


	2. Chapter 2: Tea, Talk and Trousers

**PFFFT okay, please know that this is entirely just for fun... There will be no intense plot, but it's just funny stories and just amusing little things xD**

**I DO NOT OWN DRAGONHEART. I only own Becca and Claire.**

* * *

Chapter Two: Tea, Talk and Trousers

Becca blinked her eyes open, frowning as she woke to the somewhat unfamiliar interior of the guest room. Rolling over she realized that she wasn't under the blankets but lying on top of the covers in the clothes she had worn the night before, she sat up and yawned before hopping out of bed and shuffling down the hall and into the kitchen. Scratching at her head, Becca leaned against the counter and flicked on the instant tea and coffee machine, popping in a small disk and placing a mug at the base before pressing the start button. The machine groaned and creaked as hot water began to pour steaming tea into the mug, the smell of Earl Grey tea reaching Becca's nose while she rested her head on her hand and waited for it to finish.

Picking up the mug when it was finished and sipping at the hot beverage, Becca grinned sleepily and shuffled her way back to her room. Turning the doorknob and swinging the door inwards and stepping in, she looked up and froze. Drake was lying curled around the bed in a rather cramped manor, his tail twitching and his body shifting every now and then. Geoff had taken what room he could on the bed; he too did not use the covers and slept on top of them. Becca stared at the two of them for a moment, then turned around on her heel and walked abruptly back out of the room with her tea. She placed the mug down on her bedside table and opened her laptop, poking the power button and adjusting it on her lap so she was lying back against a pillow comfortably.

That was when the doorbell rang.

Becca didn't move, but in the room across from the one she was in both Geoff and Drake screamed bloody murder and Becca heard a loud crashing noise, guessing that Geoff had fallen off the bed in surprise. Giggling she put down her computer and bounced down the hallway to the door, trying to suppress her smile while she heard the two stumbling around her room.

_Don't break anything… or you'll be dead before supper…_ she muttered to herself.

Reaching the door, Becca unlocked the latch and opened it, to find her friend Astrid standing on her doorstep. Astrid was taller than Becca, (then again who wasn't?), and had a strong build. Her dark auburn hair fell just to her shoulders; she wore a white hoodie over a black shirt, a red scarf and a pair of dark denim jeans. From her neck and ears dangled what appeared to be some kind of ancient Egyptian jewelry; on her face was a rather passive smile.

"Hey, did I wake you up?" she asked, her grin widening.

Becca shook her head, "Naw I was awake with the damn morning," she motioned to the sky and Astrid laughed, "What are you doing here? Don't you have some kind of magical duties back at work?" Becca leaned against the doorframe and crossed her arms.

"Yeah, just came by to drop this off," she rummaged around in her bag for a moment, "I bought it in bulk a few days ago, thought you might like some for the carnivore," Astrid produced a large bag of jerky and Becca made a strange yelping-barking noise before snatching it from Astrid's hand like some kind of starved animal.

"THANKS MAN!" replied the werewolf, hugging it to her chest.

"No problem, see you later! How long are you off from work?"

Becca pondered, "Uh, well classes are off for the summer, I'll wait until I get a notice," she said.

"Sure, sure, see you later then!" then she paused, "Is Claire in? I wanted to see if she felt like clubbing this weekend! Want to come?" Becca laughed.

"You and my landlady have a _very_ odd relationship Astrid,"

Astrid shrugged, "What? She's awesome!"

Once Astrid had left, Becca ran back to her room after stashing the jerky in the kitchen. Opening the door she howled, "GOOD MORNING LOVELIES! Had a good sleep did we?" when she finally looked, she saw Drake tangled up in his wings and resting on his back, Geoff pressed against the wall with fear clouding his eyes.

"BECCA! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" cried Geoff, holding his hands over his head and staring at the ceiling fearfully.

"THEY DIVE-BOMBED US RIGHT AFTER THAT LOUD BELL SOUNDED!" Drake howled, "They tried peck my eyes!" Becca surveyed the scene and suddenly burst out laughing, holding her stomach as she saw two budgies perched on her desk peering mischievously from a picture frame. One was a fluorescent blue, and the other a pale white, both screeched and flew over to Becca, landing on either side of her head.

"LOOK OUT! THEY'RE AFTER YOU!" Geoff mewled and ducked behind Drake.

"DON'T USE ME AS A SHIELD!" the dragon raged, keeping his eyes covered.

"YOU HAVE SCALES, ARMOR! USE IT!"

"YOU HAVE A SWORD!"

"GUYS! STOP IT!" Becca shouted, the birds on her shoulder flapping and screeching along with her, "They're just budgies! They can't hurt you!"

The dragon and the boy stared at her fearfully, "B-but they dived at us! Screaming and flapping like devil-harpies! Those are demons!" Geoff's curly hair appeared above Drake's shoulder as he peered out from his corner.

Becca just held up her hand for the white bird, who clambered onto her finger and ruffled his feathers, "They are just pets guys, this is Pot," she held up the white bird, then stroked the head and wings of the blue one, "And this is Pip. They belong to my landlady and _love_ causing trouble, she probably left the cage open again when she left last night and they got out and into my room,"

It took Geoff and Drake about ten minutes to finally untangle themselves and sit up, Drake bowing his head as he came right up to the ceiling. Becca prompted them to come closer to the birds, but neither of them moved. Sighing she walked up to Drake, "See? They're totally friendly," holding Pot out to the dragon's snout, the little bird stared blankly at Drake before rubbing his head against the scales. "There, not demons, only pets," she went to Geoff, who attempted to pet Pot. Instead the bird flinched and pecked at his finger, making Geoff squeal and leap back and both Pip and Pot squeaked furiously.

"I guess they don't like me very much," he said glumly.

Becca laughed, "Dude, you called them devil-harpies and a couple of demons, of _course _they're mad,"

* * *

After Becca had managed to coax Geoff from the room, they found themselves sitting at the table in the kitchen rather awkwardly. Drake was unable to leave the room for fear of either breaking the doorframe or Becca's landlady discovering him, so she promised to bring him some food. Her room was just beside the kitchen anyhow, so she had the door open while Drake stuck his head out the frame, resting it on his claws and shifting uncomfortably. Becca bustled about the kitchen, turning on the stove and pouring some oil on a frying pan, keeping a pack of eggs next to her.

Out of the corner of her eye she spotted that Geoff had gotten up and started poking at the electric toaster sitting on the counter across from her. Just as he was about to shove his finger into the slot for toast Becca turned around and whacked his hand with a spatula.

"Unless you want to be electrocuted then I suggest you take your hand out," she laughed as he gave her a quizzical look. She pointed up, "Electricity, it's like lightning only we've harnessed it to use in our lives, such as make food and heat our homes without fires," explained Becca.

Geoff stared at her, "Lightning? Making food and heating? How on earth is that accomplished?"

"Curly, if I knew that I would be in a different school," she smiled, cracking an egg and dumping it into a bowl along with several other already broken ones. Cracking a few more she whisked them together, adding a few herbs and spices before pouring the now scrambled eggs into the pan with a loud hissing sound. While she bustled about in preparing breakfast, she slapped Geoff away from other electric appliances in order to keep him from breaking something or hurting himself.

Finishing breakfast, Becca sat back and patted her belly happily; Geoff had finished his food in record-breaking time and was sitting across from her waiting patiently. Becca had already given Drake some of the meat in the fridge leftover from a dinner a few nights before, knowing the landlady wouldn't miss it for the meat was going to expire anyways if it wasn't eaten.

A loud squawk signaled that Pot and Pip had flown into the room, the two budgies chirruping to each other before they landed on Becca's shoulders and began playing with her honey blonde hair. Laughing, Becca allowed the two birds to move to her hands and she turned to Geoff, "Come on, give them a little hello and say you're sorry,"

Just as Geoff was tentatively reaching out to touch Pip on the crown of his little blue-white head, Becca heard the front door open with the jingle of keys and stopped. Pip and Pot screamed and took flight, winging their way into the front hall where a loud squeal of delight followed soon after they vanished. Becca leapt up, knocking back her chair and racing to her door, trying to desperately shove Drake's head into her room.

Geoff stared at her until Becca made motions with her hand to help her, "HURRY!" she whispered urgently, "It's my landlady! We have to hide Drake!" jumping from his seat Geoff helped Drake get his head through the door and into the room, both he and Becca muttering apologies to him as they shoved him back.

"Becca? What are you up to?" Came a singsong voice as a little lady of about seventy, made her way into the kitchen. Becca and Geoff whipped around and both of them slammed the door shut and leaned their backs against it in an attempt to be casual, Geoff's eyes wide with horror, a placid smile on Becca's face.

"Nothing Claire! How was your night?" she asked kindly, turning the knob to make sure it was locked and would not open. "You went out with the girls again?"

The little lady was just a little shorter than Becca; her dazzling white hair was pulled back in a styled bun, held up with a sparkling comb of plastic flowers in the back. She wore a yellow sundress that fell to her knees with the pattern of little birds flying about the fabric, her feet were bare and her dress sleeveless. Normally for a woman of her age, one would expect her to be wrinkled and brittle, yet Claire's skin was still aged but remarkably youthful. Her face was round and her cheeks rosy from years of smiling, her lips parted in a kind and curious grin and her eyes twinkled happily with the same mischief as her two budgies.

Claire laughed and tossed her head back while waving a hand, "Oh it was just a little get-together honey! A few glasses of wine and some cookies, maybe a game of cards or so," she giggled musically and walked into the kitchen to sit down, her two budgies now sitting on her shoulders contentedly. She turned to Geoff, "Who is your friend here honey? An interest possibly?" Claire smiled more at Becca's face.

"Claire!" Becca cried, "Please not now! You know I don't think like that anyways!" Geoff glanced to the side and saw a red colour creeping into Becca's cheeks, and grinned along with Claire. Becca noticed this and jabbed him between the ribs. "He's an… an old friend, mind if he stays with me for a bit?"

She shook her head, "No, no! It's fine, any boyfriend of Becca's is a friend of mine!"

"HEY! He is not my boyfriend!"

"Well I should say not, not dressed like _that!"_ she looked Geoff up and down, and Becca finally realized that he was _still_ wearing his tunic and loose pants. Nearly flipping out she settled to having a horribly surprised expression and mentally kicked herself for not getting him to change the night before, she shook her head and placed her hands on her hips.

"Anyways, he can take the guest room right?" Claire agreed and said it was not a problem.

Geoff grinned sheepishly, "As long as those harpies for birds aren't in there," he muttered. Almost instantly Pip and Pot shrieked and took off from Claire's shoulders, zooming straight at Geoff. The boy just barely managed to duck and run in the direction of the living room before the birds banked and followed him, Geoff screamed in terror as the little flying monsters squawked and clawed at him from above. Becca laughed hysterically along with Claire as they watched Geoff flail about whilst trying to avoid the budgies, calling out for help while they pecked at his curly hair.

"Run, Curly! Run!" Becca shouted between fits of laughter. Geoff just cursed and leapt over a table, yet his pant leg caught suddenly on the table and there was a loud tearing sound as his pants flew off him as he left them attached to the table. Both Becca and Claire gawked at him for a moment, standing in the corner of the room with a similar expression; his pants missing and his underwear showing. There was a complete silence, the budgies had perched on top of a ceiling fan and Becca could swear they were smiling to each other.

That was when Geoff screeched and made a beeline for Becca's room, dashing through the door and slamming it shut. Both women stared after him for a few minutes, before suddenly howling with laughter and holding on to each other for support while they did.

"You scream like a little girl!" Claire keened.

"Such a manly scream!" Becca wheezed back, holding a hand to her mouth and another to her stomach while she giggled insanely. Life was _definitely_ a lot more fun now. She called to Geoff with a hoot of laughter, "You're going to need some new pants missy! And maybe a new pair of underwear too!" And the giggles went on, and on, and on.

* * *

**The modern way of 'pantsing' **

**Oh poor Geoff... so many things you need to learn dearest... xD (Stay in touch for the next chapter!)**


	3. Chapter 3: 00Dragon A Flight to Remember

**chapter threeeeee me lovelies!**

**I do not own DragonHeart or James Bond.**

* * *

Chapter Three: 00Dragon A Flight to Remember

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" Becca howled one evening while the three of them were in her room. Drake was curled around the bed in a cramped position with Geoff sitting on the floor leaning on the dragon's side, Becca had just managed to nearly trip over Geoff's feet and Drake's snout and collide with the wall. She caught herself on the dresser and kept from hitting it and the wall, she whipped around and wailed angrily.

"There's no room in here! You're all in the way! I can't even _sleep!_" she threw her arms up in exasperation.

Geoff frowned, "Well what about Drake? I'm sure he's uncomfortable too," he muttered indignantly. Instead of his tunic he was now dressed in a pair of jeans and a gray t-shirt, and looked rather good in the clothing as Becca had pointed out when he had dressed the other day.

"My legs are asleep… and my tail…" Drake pointed out quietly, Becca nodded to show she had heard.

"I know! Dammit, this it far too difficult," throwing her bag over her shoulder and slipping her shoes on she opened the door and looked out, Claire had gone out again for a 'scrabble game' with some of her friends so the house was empty. Both Pip and Pot were resting soundly in their cage in the living room, the door latched tightly after the little episode with Geoff's pants.

Looking at the dragon and the boy, Becca motioned for them to follow, "Come on, we're going out. I need to solve this, and _fast_, before I lose any more sleep," They both gave her a questioning look but got to their feet, Drake groaning as the soreness in his legs cramped and complained when he moved. Becca and Geoff managed to get Drake out of the house and into the backyard, the dragon hummed happily while he stretched like a cat, first his front legs, then his back, fanning his wings and elongating his body while he shook out his limbs.

"That feels better!" He turned to Becca and Geoff, his eyes lit happily now and a smile gracing his face. Geoff leaned against him and patted the dragon's side affectionately, earning another content hum from Drake.

"So where are we going?" asked Geoff.

Becca pointed to the sky, "Could you fly us somewhere Drake? We need to go to where I work… they have something that will help you blend into our world without people knowing you're a dragon," both dragon and boy gave her interested looks and she waved her hands, "I'll explain it later, but right now we need to fly. Can you fly Drake?" she inquired again.

Checking his wings and his tail, Drake nodded and said, "Yes, I just needed that stretch. How far is it?"

"Just outside the city, we're going to a gas station darlings!"

* * *

"HOW IS THIS A CITY? IT'S MASSIVE!" cried Geoff as they sailed past the outskirts of the city, Becca laughed, sitting in front of him on Drake's back and directing the dragon with short orders into his ears.

She looked at Geoff, wind whipping her short hair into her face, "It's a metropolis! A city that reaches for miles that is home to thousands, possibly billions of people!" replied the werewolf, feeling rather amused to be explaining the workings of the modern world to Geoff, instead of the other way around like when she had gone back to his era.

The boy sighed heavily, "The future seems very messy,"

"Actually it's very organized! But I won't even _try_ to explain that right now, I don't know _that_ much!" She laughed while Drake chuckled, flapping to gain a little more altitude as they passed the last stretch of the city and came to a vast open wilderness. Scanning the ground, Becca spotted what she was looking for and nudged Drake in the neck, "There! Land by that abandoned-looking gas station Drake!" complying with her orders, the dragon dropped from the sky and landed carefully in a field a little ways from the station. It was the dead of night, about midnight as Becca guessed, and the stars were glittering from their perches in the sky. Becca leapt from the back of the dragon and rolled across the ground, when she came up again she was crouched low with her hands locked together and her index fingers up in the shape of a gun. "Du-na na-nah! My name is Bond… _James_ Bond…" she giggled. Drake and Geoff just stared at her incredulously, obviously not understanding the reference.

"Nothing boys, come on we have to speak with my superiors!" she said, acquiring a sudden English accent and creeping very animatedly towards the gas station, which also seemed to double as a roadside diner. Geoff and Drake followed cautiously, while Becca did strange back turns while holding her finger gun up to her face and peering around corners.

The gas station was old, obviously abandoned and disused for several years. The lights were out and one or two windows were smashed in, on the roof the sign that read 'Milkshakes and Coffee $5' was lopsided and scratched, stained with age and hanging in front of one of the windows. Becca stopped with her James Bond impression and approached the diner, opening the door and ringing the bell. When she looked over her shoulder, she saw the two standing outside with rather nervous looks on their faces.

Smiling, Becca said, "It's honestly fine, don't worry there's nothing bad here,"

Geoff didn't look convinced, "Becca, it looks a little sketchy don't you think?"

"Naw! Not at all man, just come in and we'll get that thing for Drake. You too Drake you can come in through the window over there!" she nodded towards a completely open window that would easily allow the dragon to fit. Looking at each other again, the two followed her into the diner, Geoff through the door and Drake in the window.

Inside it was just as run-down and dirty, if not worse. The paintings and pictures on the walls were black and the upholstery on the old 70's table booths was torn in places, or altogether just gone. Broken glass and pieces of the ceiling littered the floor and the food bags on the shelves were older than Becca, even the drinks in the fridge on the other side of the room were murky and looked absolutely disgusting. The place smelled too, smelled like mildew, urine and rotting food, making it rather unpleasant for Geoff and Drake, even more horrible for Becca with her heightened sense of smell. Yet she strode through the horrific diner as if it weren't a bother at all and approached a back room.

"Oy! You here or you asleep Michael?" she yelled out, Geoff and Drake both flinched at the loudness of her voice, as if she would disturb some kind of nasty spirit from the deadness of the diner.

"Becca! Shush!" hushed Drake nervously, "We don't know who might be there!"

"Oh honestly you two…" she giggled, keeping to her horrible imitation of an English accent, "I do know who's there! And he's being a lazy bum and not coming out here!" she called the last sentence into the dark, placing her hands on her hips and tapping her foot on the ground irritably.

There was a sound from a back room as something fell over, smashing on the floor, followed by a loud curse. "Godammit Becca! It's midnight! My favourite show's on!" came a shout.

"I don't care! I need to get in right now, it's a matter of life and death and James Bond, Michael!" Becca snapped back.

A loud laugh, then, "Fine, fine! What do you need exactly?" A man came out of the back room, broad shoulders and dark skin and a wide smile on his face, his eyes shining in the dark while he ran a hand through his short, black hair. He wore a red shirt and jeans and was carrying what Becca assumed to be a slushie in his hands, "You don't normally come in at night like this, and if you do you're normally complaining about it being too late and not getting enough sleep," he said calmly.

"Come on Michael, you know that sleep is one of the second most important things on my priority list! Along with food, and video games… and possibly belly-dancing, but that's beside the point!" she laughed at his amused expression, "I need to get in because he needs a collar," Becca pointed at Drake, who took a step back and bowed his head in embarrassment, as if he was somehow shy that he was there in the first place.

Michael looked at Drake, "Ah, makes sense then. Is he taking up your room?" he laughed deeply when he saw her facial expression. "All right, but you owe me for missing the first bit of my show!" he walked towards the bar and pressed one of the slushie machines down and the whole room shuddered. A door appeared in the wall, one large enough to fit the three of them comfortably, it opened into a clean, brightly lit and tiled hallway.

"I'll bring you a bag of munchies the next time I come by!" she promised while they followed her through the doorway.

"No you wont!" Michael called after her, shutting the door once they were all inside.

* * *

Becca opened the door to another room, the lights shining brightly down on the laboratory layout before them. Geoff and Drake, both completely stunned by every single sight they had seen, now followed in a zombie-like trance behind Becca. The werewolf plowed through the lab until she spotted Astrid sitting at a table at the other end of the long room with her back facing them, most of the lights were out in the room and that gave it a blue-gray kind of lighting. The only light came from Astrid's table, where she was working on something that Becca probably would not even bother to ask about.

"Hey Azzy," she called, walking up to Astrid and patting her shoulder. Astrid's dark hair, now looking slightly purple in the light, was pulled back from her face and tied behind her head. She was writing notes in a rather note-filled book and had several pieces of metal and leather in front of her, appearing to be crafting some kind of weapon.

Astrid looked up and blinked her brown eyes at Becca, "Hey, you don't come in this late unless you have to, what's up?"

"You know, you're the second person to tell me that tonight!" Becca remarked with a short laugh, "Nothing's really going on, are you making something?" she asked curiously, looking at the items on the table.

Nodding, Astrid grinned, "Yep, an automatic celery-launching gun, _just_ for _you_,"

"That's not funny!"

"Yes it is," Astrid scoffed.

Becca's face fell and she glared angrily at Astrid, "I don't want to ever look upon the spawn of the devil… EVER AGAIN…"

By now Geoff and Drake had somewhat recovered, Geoff approached the table and looked over Astrid's other shoulder curiously. Becca sighed, "Anyways, I need one of those human collars for Drake over here," Astrid turned in her chair and looked at the dragon standing patiently behind them. Drake expected Astrid to flip out and scream, but instead she just put her hands together and looked him up and down.

"Sorry to be a bother…" said Drake apologetically, feeling suddenly very small while Astrid's eyes bore into him, as if analyzing each of his features individually. "But it is uncomfortable, in Becca's room, since I barely fit through the door and I keep stepping on things," he looked down and Astrid smiled.

"It's fine," then looking at Becca, Astrid said, "Sure, I'll get you one. You can honestly get them anywhere here, but I know where to get the best ones, not those cheap ones that only work for a day or so, those are just crap!" She got out of her seat and went towards the door, "Coming?"

"Yeah! Coming!" Becca grabbed Geoff's arm and yanked him away from the table just as he was about to touch one of the sharp blades, she tugged on Drake's shoulder for him to follow. "We're off to see the wizard! The wonderful wizard of—"

"BECCA!" Astrid shouted.

"Whaaat?"

"NOT that song…" she snarled over her shoulder, leading them out of the room, down the hallway and into another room. The room was a long hallway with a circular safe door at the end of it, Astrid approached the door and typed in several digits before the monitor beeped and the thick door swung inwards. Disappearing for about a moment, Astrid promptly came back with a long strip of leather.

"This should do," she said, holding it up to Drake who stared at it quizzically.

"What do I do with it?" he asked.

Astrid walked up to him and looped it around the dragon's neck faster than he could blink, tightening it and fixing the clasp. Drake's form instantly wavered and vanished completely, leaving behind a boy of about Geoff's age, average build, tanned skin, dark brown hair, amber eyes… and utterly naked.

* * *

**DEEERP... for some reason I have a thing for naked men in this fanfic... xD It's far too fun! ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4: Television and Toilet Paper

**WOW. I haven't updated in so long...**

**Sorry lovies! I've been so busy and on such a HUUUUUGE writer's block, I don't even know what to say anymore... Sheesh... Plus work and school have been MASSIVELY stressful and I'm FINALLY done and able to write now!**

**WHOOPEEE!**

**So enjoy the newest chapter! Let me know how I am! I'm feeling a bit rusty myself D8**

* * *

Chapter Four: Television and Toilet Paper

Becca, Astrid and Geoff stared at the now human Drake, each with different expressions. Excitement, curiosity and complete and utter horror, in that order actually. Drake, now human, stared back as he looked down, making Geoff's face go completely red.

Astrid was the first to speak, breaking the silence between them, "Well, who knew you'd be _this—" _

"Naked." Becca grinned, making Drake incline his head.

"What do you mean? I never wore clothes before, how is this different?" this made Geoff blush even more and hide his face, his shoulders shaking.

Becca frowned, "What are you laughing about Geoff? That's not very nice!" Yet the laughter was catchy… and soon they were all laughing while Drake stood there, utterly dumbfounded.

"What? What is it? Have I missed a human joke?" He flinched as Becca dropped to the floor, Geoff soon following her as they rolled about laughing hysterically. Astrid was laughing too, but it was more refined, not hooting and hollering like the two on the floor.

"It's—Ahahaha! You're NAKED!" Becca rolled over and guffawed again, sitting up and rubbing a tear of laughter from her eyes, "Aha! So many naked men in the past few days,"

Astrid looked at her, "And I wasn't invited? Becca you little man-hog!"

"Hey! I'm not like that! But then again having two men in my house alone is kind-of looking _awkward…"_ she grinned mischievously at Astrid, who laughed lightly and turned to shut the safe behind them.

Drake still stood there looking concerned, "Is there something wrong? Do I look that bad?"

"On the contrary, you look _very_ good. I'm getting a little jealous of Becca, having two attractive men all to herself," Astrid smiled as Becca helped a still chortling Geoff to his feet, "We should all go clubbing sometime, see what happens"

Becca's jaw dropped, "Oh gods… clubbing with _you_ Astrid is like courting the devil…"

"I _know,"_ Astrid smirked deviously.

* * *

After they had gotten Drake some clothing, Becca, Drake and Geoff had to head back, since they were all rather tired and needed the rest. Drake took off the leather collar and changed back into a dragon again, stretching himself out and smiling as they got to the diner again. Becca, on the way, snatched a bag of munchies from a vending machine and as they left the diner she flung them into a room with a half-open door and a flickering light coming from it. From inside there came a yelp of surprise and a crash, Becca hollered something before making all of them bolt from the diner, and away from an angry Michael.

Drake flew them home, landing just in the garden before Becca clasped the collar around his neck again. She quickly got Geoff to dress Drake before heading into the house. It was dark still, and the clock on the stove showed it was about three in the morning. Becca shoved both Geoff and Drake into the guest room, saying a quick goodnight she ran back to her own room, shut the door and catapulted herself onto the bed, cuddling into the covers and sighing happily as she dropped into sleep.

* * *

"BECCA! THE BOX HERE IS BEWITCHED!"

Becca groaned in her sleep as she turned over in the covers, rubbing her eyes and looking at the clock. It had been a week since they had taken the trip to the gas station; her sleeping schedule was rather normal, except for being woken up by shrieks of surprise from her two rather sudden roommates. No matter how many times she explained something to them, they always found something else to find completely and utterly terrifying about the 'futuristic', modern world.

"Whurdyah mean?" Becca called, her voice half-muddled by the pillow.

The door opened and Drake stuck his head in, "We found a stick and pressed the buttons on it, and this flat box suddenly started talking to us! We tried talking back but it wont respond, it just keeps going on about weather!"

Still half asleep, Becca muttered and sat up, "That's the TV… television, it's supposed to talk to you. You can change channels and watch other things on it, like movies…" she looked about groggily, trying to wake up.

"But it's frightening! I don't know how to command it!"

Becca smirked and nodded, "Alright gimme a minute… I'll get dressed and help you out,"

Drake nodded, his amber eyes worried as he shut the door behind him. Becca scoffed, she was getting used to having the two in her house, despite their screaming and jumping at everything modern they found. She hadn't even brought them out of the house since they had arrived, good gods that would be fun…

She stretched and yawned as she hauled herself out of bed, making it before throwing on a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. She neglected socks because she hated them in the summer, too restrictive of her feet. Becca left her room, scratching her head and yawning again as she walked into the living room.

Geoff hid behind the couch, growling as he tried to work out the remote, flicking through the channels and scaring himself each time it changed. Drake sat with him, trying to calm him down but also flinching at the changes in channels.

Becca shook her head and walked over, snatching the remote from Geoff, "Here, I'll put on a movie, then it wont flick," She laughed at Geoff's perplexed expression. "A movie is like… like a story, but it's acted out by people and has a lot of stuff in it that _looks_ real, but it's really just effects, magic tricks. Follow me?" she held up a DVD case and changed the channel to video input.

"But why do you have them if you know they're fake?" Drake asked, baffled as he and Geoff sat down on the couch.

"Because it's entertaining, everyone likes a good story right?" they both nodded at her words, watching curiously as she set up the movie and started it.

"So this is like… someone sitting around a campfire, telling stories?" Geoff queried.

Becca nodded, "Yeah kind-of, but instead of you imagining it, the screen here will show you what happens or what happened, it's hard to explain really, but it's just a story, not real," she made sure to be cautious with her words, "So if you see an explosion or something, don't try to break my TV, it's not trying to attack you, it's just for effect," she watched as the two nodded, completely engrossed in this. She had to laugh to herself, feeling much like a teacher at the moment.

After Becca had set up the TV, hoping that the boys wouldn't demolish it, she ran to the bathroom for a shower. She stripped her clothes and walked into the warm spray of the shower, humming as she scrubbed her body with soap. Once she was done Becca cut the water and dried off, leaving her hair wet as she dressed and left the bathroom. She stretched again and shuffled about the kitchen, looking into the fridge only to find that there was barely any food left.

_Wonderful… I'll have to go out to get some… and that means either taking the two with me, or leaving them here. _She shuddered at either thought, _both would result in disaster… now do I stay with them to control it, or just let it happen? That's the BIG question…_

Becca shrugged before popping her head into the living room, "Hey guys! Want to come to the store with me? I need to buy food!"

Drake looked up, "The store? Is that like a market? Like the ones in the monastery?"

"Yeah, almost, want to come?" She walked to the bathroom to start drying her hair.

"It sounds interesting, I wonder how you run your stall Becca," Geoff mused.

"…I don't have a stall…"

"Then how do you earn money?" Geoff frowned.

"Haha… that's confidential and classified,"

Drake frowned this time, "What does that mean?"

"Nothing! Nothing at all! Now come on, time to get ready! Go put some shoes on,"

* * *

"Seriously?! Both of you keep up!" Becca dragged the two men away from each and every shelf in the store, trying to keep them on task. Yet it was like herding chickens! Becca felt like a mother hen! And normally that _isn't_ a good image for her, at least not in her mind.

Every time she would turn her back they would be gone, inspecting food and asking all sorts of questions.

"Guys honestly, I'm going to end up losing you at this rate!" she said as she hauled them back to her cart, tossing in a box of cookies as she went. "And trust me, being lost in some strange place is something I've had happen before… it's not fun," She instructed, keeping them both close to her as they asked her more questions.

Geoff looked at a pile of cracker boxes, "What are these? And why are there weird little numbers on all of them?" He looked at the base price stuck overtop of the box pile.

"Those are prices, they tell you how much the food is—" there was a loud crash from behind her and a yelp, when Becca turned to look, Drake was trying hard to run from a collapsing tower of tomato soup cans, yelping in pain as they hit his back.

"Help! I'm being attacked!"

Geoff ran up to him, growling, only to trip on a display of children's candy and sent little round sweets rolling over the floor, making the both of them trip and collide with one another and go flying backwards into a wall of toilet paper that was on sale. They narrowly avoided a little old lady and her shopping cart, making all the other customers gawk at them. Becca stood with her hands over her face, wincing at each crash as it happened, feeling dread creeping up her spine.

When Becca finally looked again, peering through her fingers, she saw the two in a heap, groaning as the last tottering bag of toilet paper fell onto them. The werewolf stifled a giggle and ran over to them, whilst the store employees also came running in shock.

"Are you guys okay? Anything broken? Any vital organs ruptured or bones snapped?" she knelt beside Geoff, knocking a bag from his head and making him moan again.

"I'm glad we landed on soft things…" he muttered.

Becca smiled as she uncovered Drake too, "Yep… but sadly I don't think the price for this will be very soft…"

* * *

"Well if you'd just sit STILL and stop whining like a baby, then _maybe_ this would feel better faster!" Becca snapped at Geoff angrily as she dipped a cotton swab into the peroxide and dabbed it at Geoff's arm. He howled as the liquid stung at the scrape he had gotten when they fell, probably from a cart or a can scratching him.

"IT HURTS!" He cried loudly, making Drake wince. The darker-haired man was sitting on the other side of the couch with an ice pack on his head and a rather awful bruise on his left side of his head.

"You know, it's _supposed _to hurt, that shows it's _WORKING!"_ Becca growled back, dabbing at the wound more and sighing whenever Geoff would whine and groan angrily. "Geeze… you're just a big crybaby… I had an ARROW in my shoulder and did you see me crying? NO."

"Oh shut up! You didn't have a pile of future stuff fall on you!" he said back.

Becca growled, "Oh yeah? I had to fight a deranged wolf to the death, _and _I was stabbed with silver and nearly burned from the inside out," she barked, "So quit your griping!"

Drake smiled from the couch, "You're like a married couple, it's cute," he smiled, his amber eyes twinkling.

"NO WE'RE NOT!" Geoff and Becca yelled simultaneously.

* * *

**And that is all for now! Hopefully the wait for the next chapter wont be as long... Hahah!**


End file.
